


mode of ... [ pleasure ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Villain Tony Stark, Villains
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Ser llevado más allá del límite.Eso es lo que Tony más adora en la vida. Sentir ese placentero dolor recorrerle desde la espalda y expandirse por todo su cuerpo una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 6





	mode of ... [ pleasure ]

Ser llevado más allá del límite.

Eso es lo que Tony más adora en la vida. Sentir ese placentero dolor recorrerle desde la espalda y expandirse por todo su cuerpo una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

 _Casi como sentir la sangre brotar de un cuerpo ajeno_.

Steve es experto en llevarle más allá de su límite.

Sobreestimulación.

En una sola palabra pueden describir su relación llena de sexo rudo, peleas sin razón de ser más que la de discutir, asesinar gente por mero placer.

Todo eso les lleva más allá de sus límites en más de un sentido. Y vaya que es algo que adoran porque la vida es mucho más divertida de esa forma.

Tan divertida que no pueden imaginarse una vida en la que usen su poder para salvar al mundo. Eso suena tan aburrido para dos personas con personalidades tan retorcidas que podrían torturar al mismo diablo y no inmutarse en lo absoluto.

Porque estarían tan absortos en el placer que les genera escuchar los gritos de dolor y las súplicas, e imaginar lo placentero que será el sexo en la noche después de una larga jornada en la que han acabado con la vida de alguien en más de un sentido.


End file.
